pale moonlight
by Cassie-bear01
Summary: A young vampire trys to run away from her past but when it catches up to her will angel be able to help?
1. Into to cassie

Disclaimer- I do not own angel.. or any other btvs charas. but I do own cassie so hehehe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I never wanted to be a vampire..who would well besides my sire spike he just creeps me out.  
  
I don't want the blood cravings or the mad flashes or the insanity of having super senses.  
  
Pain in the ass right? Yeah big pain because I can only go out in the night time.well I can when the sun is up but then ill turn into a crispy pile of burnt vampire.  
  
Mmm burnt vampire..What am I think! I'm a vampire! Damn me and my insane thoughts. I get that from spike..you know being insane and all.  
  
It was a day before Christmas if I my memory serve me and I was sitting on a curb out side a bus stop on a street in beautiful LA city of angels.  
  
I didn't want to kill anyone..That reminded me to much of my sire spike so I was trying to raise money to buy some pigs blood..Eeww pigs blood totally gross but it saves some one..Somewhere somehow..Don't ask how but it does.  
  
I got the weird flash when a tall guy dressed in all black walked by and so I said " money for a lost soul?" when he turned and looked at me I felt like my heart started to beat again because he was damn hot!  
  
He just stared at me with old sad brown eyes that held so much pain..More pain then me and I watched in awe as he kneeled in front of me and he whispered in a deep voice.  
  
" You're a vampire" he watched me flinch and then instead of giving me money he gave me a card with a lot of writing on it.  
  
'Angel investigations' it read and with it came a phone number and an address. Sure I was confused and thought this guy want to lure me away from a crowded area and stake me.  
  
As if reading my mind he looked at me and said, " I only want to help"  
  
It took me the next night to get there and when I got there I walked right into one of those shield thingy's you know how a vamp has to be invited in.  
  
The sun was coming up and I was pounding as hard as I could.  
  
That's where I am now trying not to turn into burnt vampire but no one is up! Ah man im going to die. I don't want to die!  
  
  
  
Notes-what do yah think? Please read and review 


	2. pigs blood

Pale moonlight chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANGEL SO HAHA ~ hits all the evil lawyers over the head~ haha but I do own Cassie so I'm DA bomb!  
  
Angel rolled out of bed as some one sat at the door pounding on it "I'm coming I'm coming" he hissed as he slowly walked down the stairs and that when he heard  
  
"HELLO MISTER PERSON LET ME IN BEFORE I DIE!" a panicky female voice screamed from the other side. All he could say was "come in"and as soon as he said that, the door swung open and the girl from last night, ran in so fast that it made it look like she was flying  
  
He grimaced when he saw herjacket sleeve catch on fire and she let out a small scream and rips off her jacket, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it till it was out.  
  
" Hello?" he asked the girl as she picked up her burnt jacket. His dark eyes scanned over her body and he felt a ting of regret when he remembered that she was a vampire but he didn't know how long she was one.  
  
"Cassie call me cassie" she muttered as she put the now sleeveless jacket on and she stared at him " well I came now can you give me some blood I'm starved"a small smile pulled on her lips as she watched him open and close his mouth like a fish.  
  
" Well fish boy?" she asked as she puts her hands on her hips and glared at him her small smile turned into a full fledge smirk. " Yah got any blood or not?"  
  
Angel nodded his head and asked " A or B?" he crossed his arms and stared at the girl infront of him "well?" he asked as he watched her look thoughtful for a sec and then she glared at him.  
  
"Got any pig?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes " you know oink snort snort? Pig fat and really gross tasting?" and when he nodded she ran over and hugged him " oh thank you thank you thank you" she giggled out.  
  
Just as she was about to go on with the thank yous a voice caught their attention " ah angel got a squeeze?"  
  
TBC  
  
Wow who could it be? I wonder well R&R and try and be nice 


End file.
